


Twdg Rare Ships One-Shots

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aged up Clementine, All The Ships, Brother/Brother Incest, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Love, M/M, Older Teenaged Clem, One Shot Collection, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: One-shots with a few rare ships.[No requests]





	1. Arvo x Sarah

Sarah was sitting by Clementine, they were getting warm by the fire. 

 

She was smiling until she heard Arvo crying. 

 

Sarah turns her head and looks at Arvo. 

 

He is crying and in the cold, he is probably freezing. 

 

She gets a sad look on her face. 

 

She grabs her backpack and takes out a blanket.

 

Sarah gets up and walks over to Arvo. 

 

She sits in front of him and sees the sad look on his face. 

 

“Um...hello?” Sarah said 

 

He looks up at her. “Your name's Sarah, right?” 

 

Sarah nods her head. 

 

She puts her hand on his cheek, gently.

 

He's very cold…

 

Sarah puts the blanket around Arvo. 

 

“T-thank you.” Arvo said 

 

She smiles and walked towards Clementine. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

_ -The Next Day -  _

 

Sarah opened her eyes and noticed that she was the first awake. 

 

She got up and start looking around. 

 

She smiled when she saw Clem still asleep.

 

Sarah turns and sees Arvo. 

 

Sarah walks over to him. Arvo was awake so, she decided to talk to him. 

 

She kneels in front of Arvo. 

 

“Are you okay?” she asked in a worried voice. 

 

“Please...just…” he said in a sad voice. 

 

Sarah gets a sad look on her face again. 

 

Arvo starts to cry a little bit.

 

“I know it hurts…I know how it feels…” 

 

Arvo looks down and cries more. 

 

“It's okay…” she said 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

Sarah was sitting on the ground. 

 

She felt bad for Arvo, he didn't deserve to be tied up or treated this way. 

 

Everyone else wakes up and starts grabbing everything. 

 

After everyone was ready, they headed out again. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

_ -A few hours later -  _

 

Sarah opens her eyes. 

 

She was near Clementine and she noticed that it was dark out. 

 

Everyone was asleep except her. 

 

She sees that Arvo is awake.

 

Sarah gets up and walks over to him. 

 

“Sarah…?” he said 

 

“Yeah, it's me.” she said 

 

He smiled a little bit at her. 

 

She smiles back at him. 

 

“They’re going to leave me here.” Arvo said 

 

“W-what?” Sarah said 

 

“We leave...just us two…” he said 

 

Sarah looks down, thinking.

 

Then, she looks at Clem. 

 

She didn't want to leave Clem but, she didn't want Arvo to be left to die. 

 

“Okay...I'II be right back…” she said 

 

His eyes lit up, he looked happy.

 

Arvo nods his head.

 

Sarah gets up and walks somewhere else.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

She puts some supplies in her backpack. 

 

She also grabs a pocket knife.

 

Sarah walks back over to Arvo and cuts the ropes.

 

After his hands are free, she grabs him as he doesn't fall to the ground. 

 

She puts the pocket knife away. 

 

Arvo hugs her as he wraps his arms around her. 

 

He stops hugging her.

 

They both get up, Sarah gives him a gun that she found. 

 

She walks over to Clem and puts a note down by her. 

 

It's a note she wrote for Clem, it says to not worry about her and that she will never forget her. That hopefully they will see each other again someday. 

 

Sarah looks at a sleeping Clem for a few seconds then, looks away. 

 

She walks over to Arvo again.

 

They leave quietly and started walking. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

They had been walking for awhile. 

 

It was daylight now.

 

All of a sudden, Arvo turned around and kissed Sarah on the head.

 

Sarah blushes a little bit.

 

Arvo started walking again.

 

He stopped for a second and turned around again.

 

He runs up to her and kisses her on the lips.

 

Then, he walks up ahead. 

 

Sarah smiled to herself.

 


	2. Nick x Eddie

Nick and Eddie were walking in the woods. 

Nick had gotten separated from his group, his friends. He missed Luke and Clementine. 

 

He had met Eddie while looking for them. 

 

_ The guy looked at him and his eyes widened.  _

 

_ He pointed his gun at him. Nick puts his hands up.  _

 

_ “...you're alive?” The guy asked  _

 

_ Nick nods his head and the guy puts his gun down.  _

 

_ Nick sighs in relief as the guy walked towards him.  _

 

_ “Sorry…”  _

 

_ “It's fine.” Nick said  _

 

_ “My name is Eddie.” He said  _

 

_ “Name's Nick.”  _

 

Nick laughed a little bit at the thought.

 

“What is it, man?” Eddie asked 

 

“Oh, nothing...just thinking.” Nick said 

 

Eddie just smiled and nods his head. 

 

Nick was glad that he met Eddie, he liked his company.

 

His smile and laugh. 

 

He is a weirdo sometimes but, that just made Nick like him more.

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

They had stopped to rest for a minute.

 

Eddie was sitting on the ground, he was lost in thought.

 

He missed Wyatt but, he liked having Nick around. 

 

He smiled at the thought and got up. 

 

Eddie always wondered what it would feel like to kiss a guy.

 

Eddie would always make sexual jokes in front of Wyatt but, he was always just joking around. 

 

Nick was leaning his back against a tree.

 

He saw Eddie walking over to him.

 

Eddie got closer and kissed Nick on the lips.

 

Nick's eyes widened in surprise and his face got red. 

 

Eddie stopped kissing him and looked down.

 

Nick noticed that Eddie was blushing too. 

 

Nick smiles and pulled Eddie in, he kissed him. 

 

He deepened the kiss as they both smiled more.

  
  



	3. Nick x Bonnie

Nick was thinking a lot about someone, he had a crush on Bonnie. It was weird, she was with Luke before but, he liked her. 

Her red-head hair and her green eyes.

She probably didn't think it but, she is beautiful too. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie was walking and thinking about someone, she had a crush on Nick.

She liked a lot about him, his Raven black hair and icy blue eyes.

How cute he looked with that hat, his smile and laugh.

How he tried to help his friends, his group and how much he cares.

She liked him a lot. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

The group had stopped and made a fire. Nick and Bonnie were sitting next to each other, away from the group. They were both blushing and avoiding eye contact with each other.

Bonnie quickly grabbed Nick's hat and put it on her head. Nick had wide eyes but, he couldn't be mad at her. He smiled, she looked cute with his hat on her head.

She smiled back at him and got closer to him. Nick got a little closer too. His hand gently grabbed her cheek and he kissed her, her lips were soft. 

She kissed back and put her hand on his neck. They stopped kissing and smiled.

“Bonnie, I...I like you…” 

“I like you too, Nick…”


	4. Javier x David

They were at David's house in the new frontier.

Javier really missed him and David looked like he missed Javi too.

David pushed Javier against the wall, not hard enough to hurt him tho.

They smiled at each other. 

Javier hugs David, wrapping his arms around him.

David smirked and kisses Javier's neck.

“I missed you, Javi.” he said 

“I missed you too, a lot more.” Javier said 

David almost laughed “I doubt that.” 

He looks up at him and kissed Javier's lips, they're so soft.

Javier blushed and smiles more, into the kiss. 

David puts his forehead on Javier's forehead.

They looked into each other's eyes.

“I love you.” Javi said 

“I love you too.” David said


	5. Clementine x Jane / Clementine x Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Clementine x Jane one - Clem is 16. 
> 
> In the Clementine x Ava one - Clem is still 13 (her age hasn't changed).

Clementine and Jane had been a team for a year now.

They were strong and smart together.

They have gotten closer and were good friends.

But, Jane started to like Clementine in that way.

Jane always knew that Clem was different from the others and she liked it. She likes her and the feelings get stronger every day.

She doesn't know how long she can stay away. She wants to be distant from her but, she can't.

They were walking in the woods when Jane stops for a second.

“Jane?” Clem said 

Jane hugs Clem, holding her close. She kisses the girl's head.

Clementine just smiled and gets closer. 

Clem kisses Jane on the lips. 

Jane relaxes and kisses her back as she smiles too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Clementine has a crush on Ava, she has feelings for her. 

She knew that she was supposed to stay distant but, she couldn't help it.

Ava was a strong, woman that she admired. Also, Ava remind her of Jane in a way. 

Clementine got lost in thought as she looked into Ava's eyes.

“Clem?” Ava said 

Clementine looked away and blushed.

Ava smiled and got closer to Clem.

“Ava?” Clementine said 

Ava kissed Clementine on the lips, it was a deep passion kiss. Clem blushed more as Ava smirked.


End file.
